falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Динамит (персонаж)
|Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 21→41 Сопротивляемость ядам: 15 Сопротивляемость радиации: 6 |Навыки = Бартер: 34→53 Медицина: 32→51 Холодное оружие: 36→55 |Уровень = 2→6 (уровень Одинокого Путника ×1) |Файл диалога = DialogueExportTimebomb.txt |Актёр = Андрей Данилюк («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = Timebomb }} noicon|center Динамит ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, житель Большого Города на момент 2277 года. Описание Как и все жители Большого Города, своё детство Динамит провёл в Литл-Лэмплайте. По достижении 16 лет, став «дылдой», он был выгнан из пещер и вынужден был уйти в Большой Город за остальными. Динамит известен своими перепадами настроения: от долгого периода спокойствия до разжигания больших беспорядков''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 100.. В городе он состоял в патруле и защищал его от неприятелей и врагов. Ранее он имел романтические отношения с Лютиком, но та его через некоторое время бросилаDialogueExportBittercup.txt. На протяжении нескольких месяцев Динамит и остальные жители отбивали атаки рейдеров, работорговцев и супермутантов, нападки от последних за минувшие месяцы в 2277 году очень сильно потрепали город. Во время одних из последних набегов Динамит был сильно ранен супермутантами при выстреле. Рыжей, врачу и главе поселения, удалось утащить Динамита подальше от места сражения к себе в клинику, однако ей не удалось оказать медицинскую помощь — вскоре она была похищена мутантами и отведена в ДжермантаунСо слов Рыжей: ; .. После произошедшего выжившие горожане накачали Динамита наркотиками, теперь он лежит в операционной клиники в состоянии, близком к смерти. У Динамита сломаны обе ключицы и имеется семь огнестрельных ранений; в его теле до сих пор остались пули''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 352: It looks like he’s been shot several times and has broken both clavicles; Operate on Timebomb, removing the bullets and sewing him up.. Инвентарь * Наряд генерируется случайным образом ** Предмет не содержится в инвентаре, Путник получает его во время диалога *** Если Одинокий Путник имеет способность «Наёмный убийца» и убьёт Динамита Квесты При достаточном уровне навыка «Медицина» (40 и выше) Путник может вылечить тяжёлые ранения Динамита, либо, инсценировав смерть от травм, добить его (−50 кармы). Если Одинокий Путник попросит его плату за медпомощь, то Динамит отдаст имеющиеся у него 5 крышек. Если Путник покажет метод борьбы с супермутантами, Динамит будет принимать участие в починке роботов/установке мин/стрельбе из оружия или просто защищать город во время последующего нападения супермутантов. После лечения и защиты города Динамит подарит Одинокому Путнику свой счастливый бильярдный шар. Заметки * После того, как Динамит выздоровеет, он направится патрулировать город в дневное время. Некоторые жители будут интересоваться его самочувствием и выяснят, что он не способен держать оборону. Позднее он будет повторно посещать Рыжую (если та была вызволена из плена), а та будет ему оказывать медпомощь. В одном из разговоров Рыжая отметит, что из-за очень сильной боли Динамит в прошлый раз кричал в клинике так, как никто ранее. * Путник может убить Динамита, перерезав ему шею, независимо от наличия навыка «Медицина». * Если протагонист вылечит Динамита, то Рыжая будет излечивать Одинокого Путника от ранений и увечий бесплатно. Цитаты * * * * * Появление Примечания }} de:Timebomb en:Timebomb es:Bomba de relojería uk:Динаміт (персонаж) Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Обитатели Большого Города Категория:Обитатели Литл-Лэмплайта Категория:Охранники Категория:Люди